Metal buildings are popular due to the relatively quick construction and low cost, as well as low maintenance. However, metal components of these buildings have high thermal conductivity, and thus it is difficult to efficiently and effectively control temperatures within such metal buildings. Heating and cooling costs can be relatively high.
Conventional ceiling insulation in metal buildings involves placing a layer of insulating material over the top of the roof purlins, with the roof deck then being attached over the insulation to the purlins. The roof deck squeezes the insulation above each purlin thereby reducing the R-value and increasing energy loss. The insulation is installed from the outside of the building, and involves relatively costly labor which can also be dangerous and difficult in windy or wet conditions.
Applicant's patent U.S. Pat. No. 6,330,779 overcame many of the problems associated with conventional insulated ceilings for metal buildings by attaching a substantially rigid insulated sheet to the bottom flange of the purlins and then filling the space between the insulation board and the roofing deck with insulation. However, the insulation board was attached to the purlins using penetrating fasteners, such as self tapping screws. This method of attaching the insulation board to the purlin is time consuming and therefore costly. Also, the metal screws provide thermal conductivity through the metal purlins and metal roof decking, thereby reducing the R-value and increasing energy costs.
Applicant's patent U.S. Pat. No. 7,107,632 eliminated the screws of its earlier '779 patent, through the use of a clip having support members for receiving the side edges of the ceiling panels, without penetrating screw or pins. This prior art system works fine for rigid ceiling panels, but will not accommodate light weight ceiling fabric, such as plastic or vinyl, which may be used to support blown-in insulation.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved purlin clip.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a purlin clip having an integrally formed pin for piercing a fabric ceiling membrane.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved purlin clip which can be quickly, easily and securely mounted on a roof purlin for use with blow-in insulation.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved purlin clip having a one-piece construction with a pin to penetrate the ceiling membrane.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved purlin clip which is economical to manufacture, and durable and safe in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.